Nocturne
by Skulz
Summary: Scully’s second pregnancy, Monica and John’s relationship, and of course, some graphic scenes with Skinner. (Sorry, friends, Mulder isn’t in this one L) *This one takes place somewhere before the episode where Scully gives up William*.
1. Scully’s confession

Nocturne  
  
Author: Skulz (of Dangly Chicken Inc.)  
Rating: PG13 this fanfic contains scenes of nudity, course language and mature subject matter; viewer discretion is advised  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Disclaimer: Monica Reyes, Walter Skinner, John Doggett, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, and William Scully belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen, and FOX.  
Summary: Scully's second pregnancy, Monica and John's relationship, and of course, some graphic scenes with Skinner. (Sorry, friends, Mulder isn't in this one () *This one takes place somewhere before the episode where Scully gives up William*.  
POV: Monica Reyes  
Author's note: It's sort of a depressing idea... sadness -_- happiness ^_^ angriness _  
Dedication: for Aidan, my new cousin -Love you!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Scully's confession  
  
She looked up at me after a long while of staring at the ground. Her blue eyes glistened, filling with tears. I didn't know what she was about to tell me. Something she couldn't tell Skinner, Doggett, or even Mulder (well, no shit! He was in hiding). I felt my heart ache for poor Scully. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked, softly, not wanting to hurt my friend any more than she was.  
  
"Monica, I..." Scully began, but tears began to well up in her eyes again, and she choked. Her son, William began to cry from the bedroom. Scully got up, but I grasped her shoulder.  
  
"I'll get him. You can sit down with your coffee," I reassured her, getting up to grab Will from his white crib. I stepped into the dark room, where Scully's infant son lay crying in his bed. It made me shiver, the darkness and all. I quickly grabbed the baby and went back to the sofa, beside Scully, cradling him and softly cooing, "It's okay."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mon. This is really hard for me," Scully explained through sobs.  
  
"Don't worry, it's okay. Whatever it is can wait, I'm sure," I replied. Little did I know, it really couldn't wait. "Scully, do you want me to leave? Maybe I'll come back when you're more comfortable?" I got up, giving William to her, but she refused, and pulled me back on the couch.  
  
"No, I'd rather say it now. I'm ready," Scully, replied taking in a deep breath, "It's hard to believe, and it's almost as mind boggling as the last time, but... I'm pregnant."  
  
I gasped. "Again?" My friend began to shed more tears, this time with more sobs than the last. I hoped I hadn't offended her. My head started spinning. "What's wrong? That's a good thing."  
  
"No, it's not! Mulder agreed to be William's father, but my second child? That's asking too much! He's not even the father."  
  
"Then who is the father?" I held Will tighter with anticipation.  
  
"It's... It's Skinner."  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
________XxX________  
Once I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter! 


	2. Seeking Advice

CHAPTER TWO: Seeking Advice  
  
I couldn't believe what Scully had just told me. She was pregnant with Skinner's baby. I made quick connections in my head; my brain was telling me that she slept with him, but I knew that couldn't be true. Could it?  
  
"Monica, I'm sorry... I just didn't think anybody else could handle it... So I turned to you," Scully muttered, "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"No. I'm not scared, just... I didn't know you and Skinner were..." I began, finding myself unable to explain my thoughts.  
  
"That's just it. There's nothing between him and I. One night... when I was sure Mulder would never return from hiding, I found myself outside Skinner's door, shivering in my nightgown. I was crying, so he let me in out of courtesy. Together we looked at the stars, and I cried in his arms about how much I missed Mulder and how I wished he could be at home with our son. Soon, I found myself in his bed, making passionate love to the assistant director," Scully explained.  
  
My mouth hung open, and I stared at the once innocent Dana Scully. She had slept with Skinner. Skinner, of all people! "Listen, I have errands to run, Scully. I'll see ya later," I lied, handing William to his mother. I waved, and was out the door in a flash. There was one thing on my mind at this point, and that was to call Doggett.  
  
I ran toward my SUV in the eerie darkness that was Georgetown Street. I felt as if someone was watching me, but I always felt like that. I don't know how a person could ever feel normal after having the kind of experiences I had encountered. The silver car seemed almost radiant in the soft moonlight; it looked like a savior of some kind. My phone was inside, and I would soon be safely driving home with Doggett's calm voice muttering some good advice into the earpiece.  
  
I grasped the door handle, suddenly realizing that I hadn't locked my car (something I never do). I must be totally out of it! I told myself. The watch on my left hand read 3:00 am. No wonder! You need sleep! I reassured myself, hopping willingly into the SUV. My phone lay in the center of the passenger seat face down. I was sure I'd left it in the glove compartment, but then again, it was three am, and I hadn't slept in almost two days. I grabbed the phone, and called Doggett's number, while starting the ignition. I backed out of the parking space, and started driving down the street, waiting anxiously for John to pick up his phone. Then, from the back of the car, I hear a slight ringing tone. I gasped, my heart racing with fear. "Wh-Who's there?" I quietly asked.  
  
There was no answer, just ringing.  
  
I pulled over in a vacant parking spot, standing up in the car, and bumping my head on the ceiling, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I cried with pain. There was movement in the back of the car. It was dark, but I could tell somebody else was there. "I-I'm an FBI agent, show yourself, or I."  
  
A figure stepped out from the darkness. It was Doggett. The ringing must've been his cell, I realized. "Monica," he blurted, in that sweet strained voice.  
  
"Jesus, you scared me!" I exclaimed. "Why are you in my car?"  
  
"I came down to Scully's place, you know, it's just what friends do. I thought she might need some help with Will. Then I saw your car, and I knew you were visiting, so I picked the lock and waited for you. Then you didn't show, and I guess I fell asleep," Doggett explained.  
  
I smiled at him, "C'mon, it's late. Let's get home, I've got something to tell you," I replied motioning for him to sit down (I couldn't believe he'd picked the lock to my car!). I got back into the drivers seat, and drove back to my little apartment. Mr. John Doggett was about to get some very, very deep gossip from me.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
________XxX________  
  
Once I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter! 


	3. Later That Night

CHAPTER THREE: Later That Night...  
  
By the time we reached my apartment, John was asleep, and I was dead tired, so I woke him up, and we dragged ourselves up the stairs. Once inside, we stumbled into my bedroom and fell onto the bed, not even bothering to take off our clothes. We slept for about an hour, afterwards being awakened by a loud honk outside celebrating another win for our football team. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, John doing the same. "Morning," he croaked.  
  
"Aren't you Mr. Happy Pants today?" I muttered.  
  
"Your not much of a prize right now, either, honey buns," Doggett replied in a flat tone. I made a sour face at my partner, pushing him down. "Man! You do have anger!"  
  
"Thank you," I smirked. He could be so cute sometimes if you just let him. I remembered when I first met him, when he was trying to find his son. He was so solemn, so sad and closed up. I knew Doggett needed someone to open up to, and that person was moi. I desperately tried to make him feel optimistic while looking for Luke, and it almost worked, until that day we found him on that field. That day still haunts me, and I'm sure it haunts him even more. I feel so bad for John sometimes, and I wish he'd open up a little more to me. It helps when people talk about their problems (or at least that's what I've heard).  
  
"Want some breakfast, Mon?" he asked me, getting off the bed, and taking off his jacket.  
  
"Maybe later," I yawned, lying back down in my lovely warm bed, "It's sleepy time now."  
  
"Okay, I'll save ya some pancakes," John replied, walking out toward my kitchen. I found it surprising that he could cook. John had never shown any home skills before, was he trying to impress me? I didn't care that much, so I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep with the sizzling of pancakes on the grill filling the atmosphere.  
  
I awoke several hours later; the smell of Zest soap was in the air, and I heard John's raspy voice singing from the shower. It made me smile, hearing him belt out 'Mumbo Number Five'. Sure it sounded terrible, and it made me slightly ill when he said "little bit of Monica by my side". I don't know why it made me feel so nervous; I guess I was afraid of his love. I had no reason to be.  
  
Slowly walking to the kitchen for a glass of water, I noticed the pancakes still on the kitchen table, untouched. I guessed they were for me. Syrup was spilled in little blots around the spot where John must've eaten. I sighed, not wanting to clean his mess, but felt I had to. I've always been like that, cleaning up after others. I can't stand messes.  
  
The pancakes seemed so inviting, all golden brown and fluffy. I just had to try one. Maybe Doggett really was a good cook. (He was certainly better that Scully, who only sets foot in her kitchen if she's doing one of her 'home autopsies'). I picked up the fork and knife, feeling a bit anxious about getting salmonella. It got to the point where I began to shake, because of the nervousness, and conquering my fear, I dug in and took a bite...  
  
Flavor filled my mouth; it tasted so good! I couldn't believe the taste, and I couldn't help but let out a big, hearty, "Mmm!"  
  
At that moment, John hopped out of the shower. "Glad you like them, Monica," he said. I looked up from my plate. I smiled up at his face.  
  
"Yeah! They're great!" I exclaimed, shoving another mouthful in. It took me a moment to realize that he was naked. I gasped, staring at his vast, colossal penis. I felt a lump form in my throat, and I couldn't breathe. I wasn't ready for this, I just wasn't. "John... I."  
  
"Sorry, Mon. I'll get some clothes on," he replied. It was almost as if he knew my inner and deepest secrets. It was unsettling and eerie. John left the room, his anal region jiggling with every slight step. I let out an infinitesimal laugh. What! Wouldn't you laugh at somebody's wiggling naked ass? ...If you don't laugh at such things, please forgive my humorous attempt.  
  
My nervous heart began to slow its pace, and I resumed eating the pancakes. John's nudity was - so extreme in a way, but it left me with a good feeling. It was like a feeling you might get after a long run first thing in the morning while your still half asleep. I let out a sigh, wondering if I had offended my partner. I guessed I had to apologize, but only later. Maybe on our way to work-WORK!! We were going to be late!  
  
"JOHN!! WE HAVE TO GET TO WORK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The weird feeling once again filled my body. I hated every moment of this nervousness; it made me feel weak and helpless.  
  
Doggett came out of the room, looking at me with a silly half-smile. "It's Saturday, Monica. Settle down." He was fully clothed in the attire he had worn the previous night. "Finish your pancakes, and maybe we'll go visit Scully."  
  
"Okay, John," I replied. He reminded me of my father when he said this to me. I didn't mind it, but I would've rather been treated like a thirty- seven-year-old woman, rather than a child. I must admit; I really did want to see Scully again, just to reassure myself about what she had told me. That reminded me: I had to tell John what I had heard.  
  
I went straight to the bedroom, where I knew he was lazily waiting on my unmade bed. John looked up at me, with those tired blue eyes, and said, "What is it, Monica?"  
  
I put a hand on my hip, "Wanna know a dirty secret?" I licked my right index finger, like a stripper might have done once in a bar.  
  
"Rrr! I'd love to, Mon," he replied in a sexual tone, rolling his R's like some sort of caged animal.  
  
I plunked myself down on the bed, and began, "Scully slept with Skinner." A smile swelled across my face like an infected scab with peroxide.  
  
"No way!" Doggett gasped, his eyes growing larger by the minute.  
  
"Yeah. And there's more. Now don't tell anybody this but..." I paused thickening the anticipation level, "now she's pregnant with his baby!"  
  
John looked at me for a second, then out the window, then at me again. "No way in shit."  
  
"Oh, yes! This is deeper than shit has ever gone before!" I exclaimed. (WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? THIS IS THE X-FILES WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!)  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
________XxX________  
  
Once I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter! 


	4. Exposed

CHAPTER FOUR: Exposed  
  
We drove up to Scully's apartment building, feeling much anticipation. I could sense Doggett was worried about her, just as he had been when she was pregnant with William. I knew that he had a secret compassion for her, but he knew Scully wasn't interested. I felt bad for Doggett; he seemed so unwanted by the other X-Files members.  
  
John opened his door, and walked out. He stretched his strong muscular arms (the military had done good for his physical fitness) and headed over to my door to let me out. He was such a gentleman. "Do you think Scully will be okay with us just dropping in on her?" I asked, as we walked over to her door.  
  
"Yeah. I've done it hundreds of times! Scully's never busy, and she enjoys company, we all know how lonely it can be just waiting for a loved one to return from hiding," Doggett replied, smiling.  
  
It made me giggle a bit, "I guess you're right; I mean it's not like we've got anything better to do with our time." We approached the door, and stopped to think. "You think we should knock?" I asked my partner.  
  
"Nah. There's no sock on the door," John replied, flinging open the wooden entry. "It's not like she's having..." He stopped dead in his tracks and gasped at the horrific site.  
  
I peered over his shoulder to see what he was so afraid of. Then I saw it: Skinner and Scully were 'doing the deed'. John slammed the door. He stared at me for a moment, eyes big with anticipation, hair standing on end. I nodded, and we made a silent agreement to run. This incident had never happened and we would never speak of it again.  
  
So John and I went our separate ways, him to his once humble abode and me to my desolate apartment. I wished I could've told him how I felt, but it wasn't the right time. So, I sat on my bed sulking the rest of the day, every once in a while watching the soap operas and shoving a handful of popcorn between my red lips, hoping something miraculous would happen or he'd call me or something.  
  
Suddenly, while I was sort of half-watching Oprah, the phone rang. For a second I was sure I was hallucinating, so I turned back to the talk show. Then it rang again. I was so happy I ran to the phone, falling over my coffee table and a pair of slippers in the process. Then, all bruised and bloody, I got to the phone. "Hello?" I asked, playfully.  
  
"Hey..." Skinner replied.  
  
"Skinner?" I cried, feeling a bit down, for I had hoped it would've been someone who didn't sleep with leprechauns.  
  
"Yes, Reyes, it's Skinner," he muttered in the same droning tone he had used for the past nine years.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I was expecting somebody to call..."  
  
"Agent, do you like McFlurries?"  
  
"Huh?" This question was a bit strange. I didn't know Skinner even knew about McDonalds, let alone fast food. (See, up until now I figured he was living in a medieval castle with maids and shit like that.) And, also, what kind of a question was that? Of course I liked McFlurries!  
  
"Do you like McFlurries? I'm going to McDonalds, and so are Scully and Doggett."  
  
"Uh. Sure. Which McDonalds?"  
  
"The one near Doggett's place. I'll pick you up in ten."  
  
"Yeah. Okay, see ya." I hung up the cordless phone. This scared me. Skinner's tone of voice scared me. What was he going to tell us? I knew this wouldn't be like old times when we would just go to Mickey D's for a quick lunch break. This was like BIG news. I wondered if it had something to do with Skinner and Scully's newfound relationship? I sure hoped not. That kind of shit makes me sick.  
  
My doorbell rang exactly ten minutes after the Assistant Director's phone call. Skinner was wearing a suit and a little red bowtie that his mother had recently given him for his fifty-eighth birthday. (How did I know this? I went to his birthday party... And it was the most boring party I'd ever been to.) "Hello, agent Reyes," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the car. I didn't even have time to say, "We're only going to McDonalds! Don't get so dressed up!" I mean I was wearing an old T-Shirt with paint splattered all over it and a pair of pajama pants.  
  
After the long and boring ride with Skinner's crappy Gospel blasting in his Cadillac, we got to McDonalds. I got out of the car and looked around for both Doggett and Scully's cars, but they were nowhere to be found. I guessed they weren't there yet. Skinner and I walked in, I was trying to get him to stop holding my hand, then I reminded him that I was armed and he let go.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Skinner asked.  
  
"Um, I don't really want anything right now..." I replied, "When are Doggett and Scully getting here? Shouldn't we wait for them?"  
  
"Nah. I have a feeling they won't be here for a while."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, just order, Monica; and remember -I'm paying."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I looked at the greasy flooring tile, a sad expression on my face. What was Skinner doing to me? What did he mean by, 'They won't be here for a while'? Was Doggett going out with Scully? No. I couldn't believe that! Not for a second! She was with Skinner! ...But Skinner was here, with me.  
  
"I'm going to go sit down, Mon." Skinner walked out of the line and sat at a little table. I watched him check his image in his pocket mirror and check his stinky old man breath. I shivered at the sight of this. WHEN WAS DOGGETT GOING TO GET HIS ASS OVER TO MCDONALDS?!  
  
I decided I was going to order small fries and a cheeseburger, and of course, in about five seconds it was done and I had my food. (I had always wondered how they did that! Scully had told me that Mulder thought it was a conspiracy; the burgers were aliens, and the employees' minds were being controlled by the government, but somehow that theory didn't quite fit.)  
  
I sat back down with the A.D., shoving the burger into my mouth, even though I really wasn't hungry. Skinner took one of my fries and put it in his mouth, smiling like some sort of little kid, although he looked about fifty years older than that.  
  
"Agent Reyes, I've always admired you," he began. (Little did I know this was his first move.)  
  
"Thanks... I guess..." I muttered.  
  
"And I was hoping we could, um, I don't know... Go out sometime?"  
  
"Pardon?" I wasn't sure I was hearing him right. Was he trying to ask me out?  
  
"Would you like to go on a date sometime?"  
  
"Skinner... I... I don't think that's such a good idea..."  
  
"Ah, nonsense! You just need a little of the Skin-Man's love!" Skinner threw himself upon me and forced a French kiss. My eyes open with fear. I pushed the perverted old man off me.  
  
"You sick bastard!" I slapped the A.D. right in the face and walked out of the fast food restaurant. I realized he had never even called Doggett or Scully. He had just come to hit on me and maybe get a little pussy. I walked back to my house and cried myself to sleep. My own boss had just abused me.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
________XxX________  
  
Once I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter! 


	5. Hero

CHAPTER FIVE: Hero  
  
I awoke the next morn; my head aching and my pillow covered in blood. I had had another nose bleed. My white pillow was now red, and there was no way to get the stain out. The world was blurry, and the pain in my head increased. I staggered into the bathroom, rubbing my temples and trying not to fall down. I flung open the cupboards for some aspirin, but there was none. My stomach lurched and I vomited into the sink. Coughing up bile was not necessarily my favourite way to wake up. I'd have to go down to the drug store and buy some aspirin, and maybe call John. Yeah... call John.  
  
The phone rang, but I didn't bother to get it; I was too tired. The answering machine picked up: "Hi, this is Monica Reyes. Leave a message after the beep." A familiar harsh but sweet masculine voice said, "Hey. Monica. This is John. I, I'd like to see you and," I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey!!!" I exclaimed in a girlish squeal.  
  
"Hi, Mon. What's up?" Doggett inquired.  
  
"Well-Maybe we could discuss that over lunch... I've got lots to tell... And so do you, I gather?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to meet at McDonalds?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Uh huh... So you don't like McDonalds... Skinner told me you did."  
  
"S-S-Skinner?"  
  
"Yeah. I talked to him earlier. What are you so scared of? What the hell happened last night?"  
  
"I'll explain over lunch. How bout that Mexican place?"  
  
"Sure. The place with those burritos that make you shit your pants?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah. That one. Be there in half an hour."  
  
"Okay, see ya." John hung up, and so did I. Maybe I could tell him about Skinner. About how he kissed me... and how he's cheating. Scully needed to know.  
  
In slightly under an hour, I arrived at the restaurant. John sat at a table, sipping his water and doodling on a napkin. He looked up at me, sort of in sorrow. "Come 'er," he said, motioning for me to sit down, "tell me what's been up lately?"  
  
"Skinner... He invited me to McDonalds..." I shuddered at the thought of what the 'Skin Man' might have done.  
  
"Monica-What did he do?" I could tell my partner was anxious to hear my story.  
  
"He tried to...He kissed me...And I don't like to think of what would've happened if I hadn't left when I did." Tears welled up in my eyes, and John was there to comfort me.  
  
"There, there," was all he managed as we cuddled. He stroked my dark hair, my head nuzzling into his chest. He kissed my head and murmured, "Let's go home."  
  
Before I knew it, I was laying on top of him, naked. It was like my mind suddenly clicked in to what I was doing. The bed slowly rocked, we were panting, sweating, and it was the best sex I'd ever experienced. His muscular arms held my delicate waist, but not in a tight and in control manly man Arnold Swartzanagger way, it was more of a protective grip. John was in heaven right about now, and so was I. I couldn't believe we were expressing our love like this, and all because of Skinner's sick and twisted idea of date rape. It was at that moment that John J. Doggett and I became a full-fledged couple.  
  
Hours after we had finished our little celebration of love, John and I cooked breakfast in the nude and then called Scully (we had learned from our previous experience). We were going to tell her what Skinner was doing behind our friend's back. I sure hoped it wouldn't hurt her too much. She really needed Mulder back; William and her second child would need a father.  
  
Doggett dialed Dana' number. It was so familiar to his fingertips that it took him (I swear) less than a second to dial it. Ring-Ring-Ring-Ri- A muffled yet familiar sound was audible in the room, "Scully!"  
  
"Hey, Scully. Uh, Monica and I were wondering if we could come over. There's something really important we've come across," John replied.  
  
"Okay, great."  
  
"When should we come over?"  
  
"You can head over now if you're ready."  
  
"Okay, Scully. We'll see ya soon." John hung up, and my heart began to race. "What are you so happy about? We're about to tell one of our best friends that her boyfriend's cheating."  
  
"I don't know... I'm just happy we're busting that bastard," I replied, clenching my fist at the thought of that fucked up rapist, I just wanted to take my gun and-  
  
"Monica, calm down," John told me, grasping my shoulder. He knew me too well. I took a deep breath in, held it, and let it out. "Why are you always so tense?"  
  
"I don't know- Sometimes I just have sudden bursts of energy..." I muttered, but John wasn't really listening. He grabbed his coat off the rack, and threw mine to me.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go, Scully awaits," Doggett shouted. I could tell he was excited, and not just because he liked seeing Dana, but because he was severely happy.  
  
We drove down to the too familiar Georgia Street and quickly made our slick way to her door, remembering to knock. "C'mon in!" we heard Scully yell (she sounded slightly stuffed up, not like she had a cold, but more like she'd been crying), and John opened the door to reveal... Nothing. (Except Scully sitting on the sofa and the inside of her apartment.)  
  
She was wearing a white robe that dragged on the floor as she walked over to greet us, and her famous blue silk pajamas. Her face was red and blotchy, like she'd been crying. John was the first to ask, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Skinner..." Dana sobbed, "He's left me." More tears fell, and more sobs came out.  
  
Doggett went over to hug her, "It's okay," he crooned. This made me sick. I couldn't stand watching him comfort her like that! I mean, I was Scully's friend, but John was my man! We had slept together, for God's sake! I watched her cry in his arms, clean, green jealousy swept over me like a swiffer sweeper over a dirty floor.  
  
"Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly, "Ah-ah-ah-ahem!" D and S looked up from their little 'hug' and gave me a sour look. "Just because Skinner dumped Scully, doesn't mean you're automatically with her!"  
  
Doggett sighed and shook his head. I could tell he hated what I'd told him. "Monica, you know I love you. Can't you just let me comfort somebody else for a while? We're only friends! You know that better than anybody!"  
  
I went completely red. It was stupid of me to think such jealous things of my John. "I'm gonna go make some tea," I suggested and walked to the kitchen.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
________XxX________  
  
Once I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter! 


	6. Proposal

CHAPTER SIX: Proposal  
  
The next morning, I opened my eyes and saw him lying next to me. This was heaven on earth, I was sure of it. I looked over at my clock; it was Monday, 6:45 am. I wouldn't wake John until I'd finished my shower. It felt good to just stand there with hot water splashing against my back, and everything seemed calm and peaceful. Something was going to change today.  
  
After slipping on my housecoat, I went back to the bedroom and shook Mr. Doggett. "Wake up, sleepy head," I whispered, "It's Monday."  
  
"Hey, Reyes," he mumbled, still half asleep, "Top o' the mornin' to ya."  
  
"I'll go make you some pancakes," I told him. I watched him get out of bed, his shirt all wrinkled, and his boxer shorts had somehow come off during the night. He was so cute in the mornings.  
  
We ran off to work in a hurry; for we were already late for whatever sort of cases were laid out. I drove Doggett to work, because he obviously didn't have time to go back home for his own. I could sense something was up during that whole ride there. He was so content and smiley that it almost made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
We entered J. Edgar Hoover together and headed quickly down to the Basement Office where Scully waited. As we entered the office, we found her sitting on the desk with crossed arms and a look of anger upon her face. "Sorry we're late," I apologized, hoping she wouldn't be too pissed off.  
  
"There's no excuse," she muttered, not even bothering to look us in the eye. Scully slid off the desk and walked slowly over to us. "I have some news for you."  
  
"Oh, boy," I murmured, "Not again."  
  
"...Skinner and I are..." she paused for effect, "Back together!"  
  
Doggett and I gasped. We looked each other in the eyes, staring at each other's horrified looks.  
  
"That's right!" Scully smiled, "We're gonna be together for a long time!"  
  
Doggett and I once again exchanged horrified looks. "That's...Uh...That's great," Doggett said. For the rest of the morning we had to cope with a love struck Scully and our own feelings of shame and embarrassment. It was nauseating and awful.  
  
Once lunch break came, we were relieved as hell. Doggett asked to borrow my car so he could go out for lunch, so I let him. I was left in the office with the future Mrs. Dana Skinner. "Have you ever noticed how shiny his head is?" Scully asked, dreamily.  
  
"Uh...No. I'm not really that interested in old balding men," I replied, hoping she'd shut up about him for once.  
  
"It's so shiny! And have you noticed those glasses? Don't you think he should get contacts?" I couldn't stand this girly talk!  
  
My mind screamed, GET BACK HERE, DOGGETT! BEFORE SHE TURNS ME INTO A SKINNER SLAVE! But my voice only said, "Right, then." Our little Skinner conversation went on until the Skin Man himself showed up at the door to invite Scully to a meeting. I knew what they were really up to. So there I was, sitting in the basement office alone.  
  
Minutes went by, but it felt like hours. Waiting was the most horrible game there was to play. Where had John gone? And exactly where was he eating? Would he bring any for me? Just as I thought there would be no end to the waiting misery, who should walk in but John J. Doggett himself. I laughed at the attire he was wearing. It was a black tuxedo that looked really cheap. In one hand he had a bouquet of red roses, and the other hand was behind his back. "C'mere, Monica," he said.  
  
I got up off the chair and stood before him. John knelt down before me and held up an open ring box that held a golden band with a diamond placed in the center. I covered my open mouth.  
  
"Monica Reyes, will you marry me?" he asked. My eyes went big. He was proposing. Not just to anybody, but to me!  
  
"John, I... I will," I said, my voice strained. There was a lump in my throat and tears came into my eyes. "I love you, John."  
  
"I love you, Monica." And there we stood, hugging and crying on each other's shoulders. We were soon to be wed.  
  
* * *  
  
Three months later, John and I were married in St. Catherine's Cathedral. There was a huge party afterwards where everyone got drunk (the results were very messy). Two days after our wedding, Scully had her baby. It was a girl, and she named her daughter Carolyn (she looked nothing like Skinner, thank God!). And all seemed to work out for us... Except for Mulder whom we haven't seen during this whole experience. So, all in all, this is how it ends.  
  
THE END  
  
Thanks so much for reading! 


End file.
